Harry Potter's 7th Year AKA Untitled
by hpfan1
Summary: Harry's life is destroyed weeks before enttering his 7th year at Hogwarts. Includes: Sirius, Lupin, the Malfoys, and many others.


Harry sat on the crowded bus, awaiting his stop. His hands were still shaking from nervousness, and his breath was heavy. He knew it wasn't like himself to be so upfront when it came to women, but he was sick of waiting. He slowly saw the Leaky Cauldron come into view, and pulled the cord that was running across the sides of the bus. He hurried to the front, pushing past a few people, and waited until the bus was gone before disappearing into the Leaky Cauldron. Ron was sitting there, looking at him nervously.  
"You sure you want to do this, man? I mean, it's risky," Ron said. His long red hair was pulled into a ponytail, and his broad shoulders were covered in a dragon-hide jacket.  
"I know, but.I'm tired of waiting. I've known her for almost 7 years, and.I love her," Harry said. Ron spit out his butter beer in shock and stared at him.  
"You what?"  
"I love her. I think."  
"Find out for sure before you tell her that," Ron said. Harry shrugged.  
"Ahh, Mr. Potter." Harry turned to see a man, who had to be in his late 30s, early 40s, standing at a nearby table. He had curly brown hair and a strange glint in his eyes when he smiled. Harry smiled at his father's old friend, who had changed dramatically since he last saw him.  
"I could've taken you for Moony," Harry said. The man laughed, before hugging Harry tightly.  
"How dare you mix up the wonderful Padfoot with that.imposter," Sirius replied laughing. Harry smiled, recalling the day Remus had shown up at his aunt and uncle's looking identical to Sirius.  
"Why are you out in public?" Ron asked nervously. Harry and Sirius burst out laughing.  
"Ron, they cleared his file last night," Harry said. Ron's ears went red.  
"Oh," was all he said, before taking his butter beer and leaving.  
"What's up with him?" A female voice asked, sliding her arms around Sirius's neck. Harry gulped.  
"Umm.Harry, this is-"  
"Narcissa Malfoy, I know, we've met on quite a few other occasions," Harry muttered through clenched teeth.  
"Harry, please, don't be like that, it was a long time ago, and you and I both know the story," Narcissa replied, her voice soft and tender.  
"Yeah, I know, sorry," Harry muttered.  
"Did you hear Hermione's with Draco?" Sirius asked. Harry's jaw dropped. "Apparently not."  
"What? No, no she's not," Harry refused. [i]No they're not [/i], Harry thought. [i]They're lying, playing a joke, Hermione's on drugs. What am I thinking? Hermione wouldn't take drugs.[/i] Harry sighed before running his hand through his loose hair, which was usually spiked but was now hanging loosely from his scalp, a tad bit of gel making it stay forward.  
"Harry, don't be like this, they're happy," Sirius replied. Harry glared at him before grabbing his jacket and leaving the pub, leaving the two adults awe-struck. He walked a few blocks before turning onto Beak Street, where hundreds of manors were. He scanned the numbers, until spotting number 7483. He ran up the front walk way, and hit the doorbell. A lady, in a maids outfit, answered, smiling.  
"Is this the Granger residence?" Harry asked. The lady nodded.  
"The one an only in London," she said politely. "Are you looking for someone?"  
"Actually, yes, I was hoping to find Hermione home," Harry replied. The lady nodded.  
"May I tell her who wishes to speak to her?" she asked.  
"Harry, Harry Potter," Harry said.  
"Come in, she's been waiting for a few minutes," the lady said.  
"I'm Myrna, lead house assistant, can I get you anything?"  
"No, I'm fine, thanks," Harry replied. She smiled and led him to an elevator, which they boarded and brought them up to the 5th floor.  
"Third door on the left," she said. Harry nodded, sighed heavily, and started down the hall. He was about to bang on the door just as it flew open. Harry found a tall girl holding his neck. Harry didn't move.  
"Get off me," he demanded.  
"Nice to see you too," Hermione said annoyed,  
"Yeah, it would be nice if I hadn't just found out you're with Malfoy," Harry said. Hermione sighed, grabbed his hand, and pulled him inside her large room.  
"You have some explaining to do yourself," Hermione said. Harry looked at her confused. She grabbed an envelope from the fire-place mantel and handed it to him. He looked at it nervously before slipping the paper out and unfolding it.  
"Do I even want to know?" Harry asked.  
"You already know, since it has to do with you," Hermione said. Harry shut his eyes nervously as he saw Ginny's hand-written address scribbled quickly in the corner.  
  
[i]Hermione-  
  
You wouldn't believe what I just heard Harry say to Ron on the telephone! He said he likes you! He said he has for a long time! Anyway, owl me as soon as possible, I wanna know if something is going to happen between you two.  
  
BFF, Ginny [/i]  
  
"Is it true?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded and handed Hermione the letter.  
"I don't want it. Truthfully, that isn't a way I'd [i]ever [/i] want to find out someone likes me," Hermione said. "I'd rather have the person be upfront with me and tell me."  
"You think I wanted you to find out this way?" Harry asked. Hermione shrugged.  
"I don't even feel like I know you anymore Harry, I couldn't say," Hermione snapped back.  
"Herm, please, can we talk?" Harry asked. Hermione shrugged.  
"I don't know. will you be honest with me?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded.  
"I never haven't been," Harry said.  
"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU LIKED ME, YOU LIED BY OMISSION!" Hermione screamed.  
"It's not like you haven't done the same to me," Harry replied. Hermione looked at him confused. He grabbed a photo from Hermione's end table and looked at it with disgust.  
"This was on my birthday. You were with him on my birthday?" Harry asked.  
"Who told you?" Hermione asked.  
"His mum, actually, and Sirius," Harry said.  
"He wants to adopt you, Sirius does," Hermione said. Harry shrugged.  
"I wouldn't mind, but stop changing the subject, at least I have reason for not telling you," Harry said.  
"Like what?"  
"If you liked me, would you tell me?"  
"Well I haven't now, have I?"  
"What?"  
"I haven't told you that I like you."  
"You mean you do like me, or you never have and probably never will?"  
"I like you, Harry, a lot," Hermione said. Harry stared at her in shock.  
"So why are you with Malfoy?"  
"Because, he asked me out, and I didn't have the guts to say no," Hermione replied smiling. Harry laughed.  
"You still could've told me," Harry said.  
"I promise, next time I'm with a guy, you'll be the first to know," Hermione said.  
"No, you and who ever the guy is will be the first to know," Harry corrected.  
"Hopefully, you'll still be the first," Hermione said. Harry looked at her confused.  
"You're referring to you and I getting together aren't you?"  
"Maybe."  
"Hermione, answer me."  
"No," she said, sticking her nose into the air. Harry grabbed her, thrust her onto the couch he was sitting on, and began tickling her. She began laughing hysterically and tickling Harry too. Just as they're breathing began faster and harder, and they had fallen onto the floor, Harry on top, did Hermione's father walk in, his face turning angrier than Harry had every seen his uncle go, which was nearly impossible. 


End file.
